All I Want for Christmas
by 2.0. Katt
Summary: His eyes were like thunder; intense, raw, and enticing. It felt like the rest of the world had faded out and it was just me and him. He watched me sing on stage as though I were on a pedestal, just for him to observe in the most captivating of ways. It was just myself and one other; thunder and lightning. All I wanted for Christmas was him and he broke my heart.


**Requested by:** Skylarhearts13

**Pairing: **Angelein (OC) x Natsu

**Prompt: **Christmas Karaoke Lemon

* * *

><p>❅ All I Want for Christmas ❅<p>

- **Angelein POV **-

_**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

His eyes were like thunder, intense, raw, and enticing. They were like air to me; They were something I desperately wanted to live without looking at them, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. But I have no reason to talk to him, so she messed with him, _giving_ her a reason to look into his eyes. Maybe that's why I disliked him almost with a passion. He made me do things that confused the hell out of me!

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

He watched me sing up on stage with almost dreamy eyes. I watched them light up as though he were trying to provoke me. I wanted to look away but that thunder wouldn't let me.

_**I just want to see my baby**_

My guildmates rattled on, talking/yelling at each other and enjoying the music I provided in the background as he watched me. It felt like the rest of the world had faded out and it was just me and him. He watched me on stage as though I were on a pedestal just for him to observe in the most captivating of ways. It was just myself and one other; thunder and lightning.

_**Standing right outside my door**_

I openly watched him, not even in the slightest bit shy. Unhidden and determined to keep him captivated but every part of me had no reason to want his attention. I truly had no reason to want him to watch me in my short santa dress with unequivocal interest. No reason for him to watch me strut across the stage in the high heeled boots and black tights I'd put (just because I saw him looking at another girl in them). No reason for him to notice how much effort I'd put into my hair so that it would fall delicately against my back just for him.

_**Oh, I just want you for my own**_

I wanted him because he'd never shown interest in me as retarded as that sounded. Most guys wanted me. At my last guild all the guys wanted me, waited on me hand and foot, and would do anything for me as though their lives depended on it. Then I get here, Fairy Tail. I had got a little attention. I mean I'm petite and curvy, it's not hard to understand why guys looked at me. But HIM! HE WAS COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS! And I wanted him because of that! Maybe it was the possibility of his innocence unknowingly playing hard to get so temptingly. Whatever it was that made me find him so enticing, I wanted it to myself. I wanted _him_ for my own. Not as a toy, not as something to pass time with, but as something more. I needed him in all his innocence and kindness and silliness and enthusiasm. I just needed him and didn't know how or why.

_**More than you could ever know**_

His cheeks faded into a slight red as though he'd heard my thoughts and I think I liked it. Having the ability to taint his almost always perfect face as he watched me. He always had some form of control that washed over his expression. No matter how exaggerated his face was, how silly it got, he seemed to have a grip I couldn't explain. More than anything, I wanted to obtain that delicious dominance over him .

_**Make my wish come true**_

A scary smile crept across my lips as his slight blush inspired an array of thoughts to have that dominance over the fire breather. I wanted to make that heat in his belly rise to his face more often but the way I wanted to do it was the scary part.

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**_

I felt a weird coiling twinge in my stomach. My eyes drifted back to his. He had gorgeous onyx eyes; Dangerous and caring, somehow at the same time. They were like an exotic black snow storm; snowflakes that coldly licked over my skin as the thunder boomed through the sky, warning for the coming lightning.

_**You, baby**_

In the midst of his snow storm, I wanted him to hold me, touch me in ways I couldn't explain. Instead of our childish connections rivalry, I wanted him to hold me, kiss me, be with _me. _

It feels like I can't breath when he's near me but it hurts when I'm not near him. I couldn't describe what it was but I could describe what it felt like. Like drowning in a dark warmth and he was the only one who could anchor me away from insanity.

_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

I was losing myself in the music that rang through the world, between me and him. I had to own it and never let the moments go as they ticked by so quickly. The melody was racing and swelling to an end and I couldn't slow the performance as it went on course. I only had this one shot to convey _everything_ to him in these last seconds. I had one chance to show him that inside of me longed for him before I had to return to taunting him just to look into his eyes.

_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

I sang out with all my heart. The sound rang out through the guild above all else and I had all eyes but mine were on him and only him. I came back to the center of the wooden structure and snapped the mic back into the stand. I held that stand as though I was trying to hold his attention, just a little longer. So I could draw out that last note and have his eyes on me for just a few more second, just a little more time in a world of just me and him; lightning and thunder before the storm passed.

My eyes closed as the passion grew in my voice and the song came to an end.

When I opened my eyes he wasn't there anymore.

I walked off stage, spine straight, and head held high as though he hadn't just broke my heart.

"I'm sorry, Babe." Lucy wrapped her arms around me as tightly as possible. She knew how I felt about him. She probably also knew exactly how my heart was plummeting to my stomach when I saw he was gone.

"You were amazing, Angelein." The blonde cooed against my hair, holding me as tight as possible. She was my best friend, has been since I got to Fairy Tail and she hasn't let me out of her sight since my first day. In turn, she always had my back and I always had hers.

"I told you I was a good singer, a really long time ago." I laughed as though his effect had just rolled over my shoulders and I guess it kind of helped.

"I thought you were being your usual cocky self." The blonde shrugged. I laughed at her bluntness. I could honestly admit I was cocky but when you were as fucking awesome as me, why wouldn't you be? My body was shaking with amusement as I overcompensated from the heartbreak.

She tenderly stroked back, easing my body as I tried to fight off the damn tears that threatened to smear my makeup down my cheeks. Lucy looked at me, everything but pity and worry lingered in her brown orbs. In a way, it made me feel stronger. The world wasn't over just yet. "Let's get some drinks! Mira wanted us to try her concoction the 'Screaming Orgasm'." She laughed and this time I genuinely laughed with her.

But Lucy couldn't stay by my side every second I'm at the guild with him and as long as this statement was true, my world could still crumble.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, he has flat ass!" Cana slurred.<p>

"Don't talk about him like that!" The blunette's pout seemed to get worse as we continued to dog on Gajeel, knowing damn well he could hear every word we said. It was fun talking about dragon slayers when you could piss them off from across the room.

"So you're telling me, you know otherwise?" A slow, lecherous smirk crawled onto Cana's face.

Levy was squirming on my lap due to the lack of chairs and Cana's taunting, Lucy was on Erza's lap, the brunette and Juvia were on the counter, and Mira was leaning on the counter from the other side laughing with us. It was our circle that couldn't be infiltrated by any outside threat. Should any guy here get the balls to come over here they wouldn't have any when they left.

_It was the sacred Girls' Crew. It was just us having a good time._ I smiled at the raw idea of our group. There was nothing to gain or take and I could honestly say it was fucking awesome.

"Levy, why don't you go ask. If you don't I might have to find out tonight." I smiled at the red waves crashing down over her face, then turned to see Gajeel quirk a studded eyebrow. I looked back to see that the shrimp couldn't stop her face from getting any redder and looked like she might pass out. I hugged her face, downing another drink, "It's okay Levy, I won't touch him or his flat ass. I would never do anything to hurt my girl."

"Besides, he seems pretty intent on doing you." Juvia giggled from behind her glass. Levy was off my lap in seconds to get away from our relentless taunting like we would be the death of her.

Yeah, this was the way to get through the night; At the bar with your friends for hours laughing, talking, forgetting about people. At the time, he was drifting away from my thoughts that didn't mean I didn't feel it in the pit of my stomach. I placed my drink on the counter, somewhat in a daze.

"Natsu's in the backroom." Lucy whispered as she passed me to get another glass from the other side of the counter. I gave a small smile before heading toward him.

- **Natsu POV **-

I flopped onto the small couch in the dark back room with a groan of frustration, praying that she wouldn't find me. I kicked the small blanket onto the floor as the room seemed to get hotter and hotter. I wanted to touch the hard bulge straining against my pants but couldn't, knowing the other slayers would smell the pheromones. It'd been a hell of a long night having her wrestle and tackle me and then watching her perform.

My heart started beating really hard when images of her kept flashing in my head.

Everything she did had me wanting to be alone with her.

She was standing close to me before the lights had gone out and I could smell her intoxicating perfume. When the light got brighter on stage and there she was, her lithe form was in the front and center. Slow, soft music was playing before it got louder and filled the room with a fast pulse.  
>Her voice was even softer as she began to move.<p>

Her hips were flowing smoothly through the movements.

To say the least, she was stunning, dressed in that red dress. The black belt hugged her thin waist and made her bust look bigger than it already was. The top part had these corset strings pulled so tightly that she couldn't have slipped up her thighs and white fur that lined the top. The skirt flared out just below her, stopping just below her ass and tightened at her waist. And she had on those black criss cross tights underneath.

Her tightly clothed hips rolled to the music with a passion in her eyes I'd never seen before as her lips sang to only me.

I felt a deep groan in my chest. I was only torturing myself, thinking about her, the way her hands danced along her body like she was making love on stage and her hips...swaying and rocking from in a circle, then side to side.

"Holy shit." The words slipped. A weird feeling had my stomach doing jumping jacks as my pulse sped up. She was so God damned sexy.

Then she came to the last part of the song. All I want for Christmas is you, baby she sang over and over to what felt like just me. Her eyes closed and her voice made me think for just a second that she wanted me and only me.

I had to leave that room before I pulled her off stage and into a room away from everybody else. So now I was in this dark room in the back of the guild, trying not to touch myself. And to be honest, it'd been like this for the past few months and I was having a hard time going back to seeing her the same way before. I wasn't kidding anyone.

I didn't want to go back and I hated it!

I hated having her be able to do that to me and the fact that she was able to manipulate me while entertaining 100 other guys like it was nothing!

The door creaked open. A muffled sort of noise left my mouth as someone slipped into the room. They stood there for a few seconds. "Natsu," Her voice broke through the darkness as she flicked the lights on. "Why did you leave?"

I scrambled to grab the blanket off the floor and throw it across my lap. Searching for an answer, I mumbled, "I got tired of watching."

"Oh." She kind of chuckled. She came across the room entirely too quickly, joining me on the couch like she always did. The way friends did. Her legs rested on top of mine as she leaned back against the armrest. It was pure luck that she hadn't put her legs on top of my cock. But I wasn't lucky enough to forget that I wanted her to touch it.

Then she was leaning forward to look at my face too closely, "Your face is really red like a cherry. Were you that annoyed by my performance?" She laughed, a smooth chuckle that hummed against my skin.  
>My eyes flicked down to see her breasts bounce a little just as quickly as I'd looked back up to see if she'd noticed where my attention had been for a split second. Even if I looked away it didn't help in the slightest.<p>

"I'm fine." My voice came out a hell of a lot rougher than I'd meant it to but she just kept getting closer and closer. She obviously knew what she was doing to me yet she kept pushing it.

"Natsu?" She placed a warm hand against my forehead, "You look like you actually have a fever."

She knows what she's doing to me, right? She has to be doing this on purpose.

"I'm fine." I snapped at her when I was finally able to force out and push her hand away. She glowered at me with her usual attitude. She leaned back and crossed her arms under her breasts, boosting them up and drawing my eyes back downward.

Maybe she was doing it on purpose but it didn't make me feel any less guilty for looking. She continued staring at me intently and made me more nervous. As if having her in the room while I was trying to fight off the hard on she caused wasn't gut wrenching enough.

"What!?" I backed away, more than a little on edge.

"You just look really flustered and red." Angelein muttered before wedging herself closer and all I wanted to do was thread my hands through her pink strands and get rid of any space there was left between us. I clenched my hands and held the right one at my side as I moved my left one to muffle a groan.

"It's just really hot." You God damn idiot. I thought to myself.  
>Since when the fuck do I get hot?<p>

"You're a fire dragon slayer. If you're hot there's a huge problem," Her eyebrows were drawn together really cutely, "Come here." She waved me forward. I don't know what possessed me to do her bidding but I more than happily leaned into her touch.  
>She removed her white leather gloves and placed her hands against the base of my neck where my shoulders started. She activated her healing powers and tried to force some cooling over me with a plant serum. It worked for all of two seconds before my skin began to feel even hotter under her touch.<p>

"That's really not good. Try taking the blanket off, I'll run to my house real quick to see if I have anything for fevers." She muttered as though she wasn't thinking at all about what was going on underneath the blanket. She couldn't really be that clueless?

"No I'm good. Don't worry about me and just go to the enjoy the party with everyone else." I tried to dismiss her but I should have known it wasn't going to work for her. Why was she so damn determined? Why did I like this tease?

I'd never thought about it, why I liked her but something about tonight's performance pushed me away from her and made me want her even more. Just the way she danced in front of the entire guild annoyed the hell out of me but I wanted to her alone! How stupid did that sound?!

"Natsu! I'm the pro with healing, 'kay? Keeping the blanket is going to worsen your condition." She yanked the cover away quicker than I'd anticipated. But I was lucky for one reason, and one reason only: I was able to get off that damned couch without her seeing my hardon.

"I'm trying to help you! Why do you keep pulling away?!"

"I don't want your fucking help after you just got done being a stripper for the entire guild!" What didn't she understand!? I don't want her touching me and I don't want her help. At the moment I was confusing myself! I did want her to touch me oh so badly and I did want her help to get rid of this hot feeling in my chest, so what was my problem?

She was messing with my head in a way I didn't like. I didn't like that she kept trying to turn me on and called it helping knowing damn well I loved her and she didn't have an ounce of a feeling back!

At least that's what I kept telling myself.

- **Angelein POV **-

I- I didn't know what to say.

I was just staring at him, waiting for him to take his words back in a hurry like he'd only said them on accident. No. The Natsu I was in love with wouldn't have said something like that to me. It had to be an accident, right?

But his eyes... his dangerous yet caring onyx gems had lost all their compassion and generosity. All that was left were smoldering coals of this furious, almost vindictive heat.

He truly was a dragon slayer. I could see the way the dragon had burned away his humanity to defend himself but from what? What was he so scared of? What did he hate so much that he had to lock up his heart and push me away? Was I the reason?

My head was racing with question that even common sense couldn't answer. I felt lost.

"Natsu Dragneel," My lips were moving at their own will as my head fumbled for answers something to say. As all that was going on I was speaking on instinct, speaking on that feeling that had imploded in my chest, "You rejected me, fine. That's your choice, whatever but I'll be DAMNED if you think you're gonna treat more like shit! You living piece of shit called a human will not call me slut when I did it for you!"

I was desperate at the very least, scraping the bottom to somehow force the message into that thick skull of his after two fucking years! How difficult was it to understand how hard I had fallen for him?

I stormed out of the room, leaving him dumbfounded with something to think about.

Maybe I hadn't done it in the most conventional way; I teased him, but I loved him! I spent a majority of my time at the guild with the dumb ass. I was so infatuated with that innocence of his that I'd either completely imagined it or he was just too painfully oblivious.

Every mage in the guild had figured out that I was in love with him before he did. The same way they knew what had just happened in that room before he did.  
>When I'd stepped over the threshold of the back room all eyes had been on me again. Of course I had to scream at him to get my point across but it hasn't exactly been my goal to help them understand too.<p>

"Angelein-" Lucy reached out for me with the intentions of another hug but I couldn't deal with that pitty right now. I wasn't devastated. I was furious.  
>There was this burning acid feeling spreading across my chest I didn't know how to express. It was just there to weigh down against rib cage, waiting for my bones to crack under the pressure.<p>

"No Luce." I brushed her hand away.

"Just give him another chance he'll understand." She tried to justify his across and make me go running back to the flame brain.

"No! I've given him too many damn CHANCES!" I stopped. She didn't do anything for me to scream at her too. If anything she was being a perfect friend, "Lucy, I'm just tired. I need to go home."

I was. The weight was beginning to wear me out and I'd finally come to understand. Natsu had only been a burden in my life and it was slowly killing me.

Everyone had cleared a path between me and the door. I had no reason to be in building right now.

The silence was dragging the air out of my lungs. The only thing to be heard was the sound of my heels as they clapped against the wooden floor that seemed to get longer the father I walked. I grabbed my black coat off the rack before doing my usual two finger salute to the girls and leaving.  
>The cold air was welcomed as it licked across my hot skin. With each flake of snow came another wave of relief but it wasn't enough.<p>

Everything in me whispered that this wasn't over but I just didn't have it in me to turn back.

From there I just started walking. I didn't know where I was going, I just couldn't stay near the guild and I lived too close.

There was only one place I could think to go.

It was a small clearing in the woods that only I and one other person knew about.

It was three miles away from Marilyn Street but I hadn't realized painful that walk would have been.

It left me with another hour of that suffocating silence I'd so desperately wanted to get away from.

The night had just been emotionally draining and physically, my body just couldn't stand it anymore.

I struggled to overcome the headache echoing through my head. Heavy with the need to lie down, the pains, throbs, and pulses in my skull weren't sharp like knife-inflicted wounds. No. They were dull like a hammer pounding against my skull, over... and over... and over... again.

My entire body was humming and buzzing on pins and needles. The beat was consistent with the thrum of the headache and my heart.

Ba boom. Ba boom. Ba boom.

The beat achingly, consistently throttled throughout my entire being, longing for one person.

Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu.

I wanted to feel his hot touch against my skin and I wanted to see his toothy grin that spread from ear to ear and I wanted to hear his strong voice call out after getting back from a mission.  
>My image of perfect was when I saw that- that hate in his eyes. It killed me to think that I'd push him to the point of hating me.<p>

I know it was pathetic to want him The night had just been emotionally draining and physically, my body just couldn't stand it anymore.

I struggled to overcome the headache echoing through my head. Heavy with the need to lie down, the pains, throbs, and pulses in my skull weren't sharp like knife-inflicted wounds. No. They were dull like a hammer pounding against my skull looking for the nonexistent exit, over... and over... and over... again.

My entire body was humming and buzzing on pins and needles. The beat was consistent with the thrum of the headache and my heart.

* * *

><p>I'd forgotten how the clearing lost its luster during the winter, shrouded in the death of sleeping plant.<p>

I found this place five years ago and after all that time, the only thing that could change it was the seasons flying by, year after year and I hated winter the most.

I casted a spell over the area but nothing changed. I couldn't make it green one more time. I tried it again and again but it wasn't working. The ice was too thick and I couldn't break it. I just wanted to bring life back to the clearing and go back to the way it used to be.

My actions became more and more desperate and finally I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. I've never had this problem, my life has always been stable but now... now things just kept changing around me.

The tears were streaming over my red cheeks. The cold air bit at my moist skin and it burned.

"Angelein!" Someone held my arms at my sides. I looked up into his eyes and instantly a wave of relief overcame me but I pulled away from him anyway. I hadn't even heard his footsteps and he scared the hell out of me. Everything part of me screamed "_run"_ out of fear of his words.

'_He's only going to hurt you again.' _I tried to tell myself.

"Get away from me!" My throat burned when I screamed despite me craving to stay close to him. He was warm. It was these two conflicting emotions, fear and comfort that had me going crazy. I didn't know if I wanted to draw closer to Natsu or run.

"Angelein!" He pulled me into his chest, sweet heat washed over me and it felt so good. I couldn't move, his body overcame my struggle to pull away, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered against my hair.

"No you're not!" My tears had flown hot and my pink hair became messed up all over my face.

"I didn't mean what I said!" I didn't believe him at least not until he stared into my eyes. There was something so raw, some emotion I'd never seen in them before, "Just let me help you." His voice lulled the incessant pounding in my head.

I flenched, his words sounding harshly familiar to my ears. With one arm, he held me flesh against him and in his other hand he lit a small fire and burned away the snow along the ground. I wiped my eyes feeling more than a little childish in his hold. As if he'd heard my thoughts, he only pulled me closer and held me tighter.

His flame grew bigger and melted the all of the snow this time, leaving the area with a steamy and hot atmosphere. The warm misty air eased my achy body, little by little.

He saw what I was doing before. I waved my hand, casting the same spell.

The grass came back to life, springing with these vibrant purple flowers. The leaves on trees bursted with bright shades of green and deep tones of brown. To say I was a nature person was an understatement, I loved breathing in the fresh air on the cold winter night but it'd been so long since I'd been able to conjure enough magic to do so.

The clearing came to look as it did the day we met.

My breath hiked in my chest as his fingers moved to tilt my chin upward. He was seriously doing things to me I never would have allowed from anyone else and I had no clue what to do. Kissing him used to pop up and hinder my thoughts so often but so much time had passed that I thought the moment would never come. Now the day was here and I was feeling a tad bit overwhelmed.

I wanted to feel his lips against mine badly enough to risk that feeling. Like a genie, he granted my wish. He sealed his lips over mine.

But I just couldn't let my mind empty of his worries, and focused on the beauty before him. I watched as he gently kissed my top lip, then my bottom lip. I wouldn't let myself melt into his touch as long as his words echoed in my head.

I drew my eyebrows together as my thoughts continued to get deeper. Did he plan on explaining what he'd actually meant by calling me a stripper? Or did he intend on doing a little magic and kiss me, expecting everything will go back to normal?

It took a lot more than that to win me over because believe it or not, words had power.

I wedged a hand against his chest. "Natsu," His eyes opened and looked at me. I chuckled almost bitterly, taking a step back but his arm never left my waist, "What exactly did you mean?"

"I- You- You pissed me off when you were dancing in front of the entire guild!"

"Why does it matter? You obviously don't like me." I just about snapped. I'm wasn't going to sit there and let him control me like an object. I'm worth a lot more than an object to myself and a hell of a lot more people. He had to have some kind of reason.

"Wh-What?" He sputtered. I quirked a trimmed eyebrow at him, "Who said that?"

"You did, when you left in the middle of a confession song. What kind of man does that?" I crossed my arms.

"I don't even know what you're talking about. You were singing on stage in an extra short dress and it was… doing things… to me."

"I sang All I Want for Christmas, looking only at you the entire time! Do you like me or not?"

"I do but-"

"Then why did you leave?" I cut in. He may have liked me but I just didn't understand.

"Because you… uh- you're dress is really ahem, short."

"Seriously, that's it?" Relief crashed into me, wave after wave as I reveled in his sweet words. "Why is this a problem?" I mused. Leisurely, I draped my arms around his neck, waiting for his answer. His grip around my hips only tightened, his eyes kind of wandered as if looking for an answer. _Was I taking too much pleasure in this?_

"It kind of turned me on." He looked away. He wasn't as oblivious as I thought. A smile tugged at the edge of my lips.

"Hmmm… is that so?" I hummed my appreciation, starting to feel his slight discomfort against my stomach. "I thought dragon slayers had more control over this. I mean, Laxus and Gajeel have never said anything to me." I grinned his signature grin, toothy and wide with amusement as the seriousness began to faded from the moment.

A growl that vibrated against my skin ripped from his chest and I was loving every moment of it. "Yeah they do." He sounded sour about the entire the fact. "And I don't like it."

Quicker than I could even react, he lunged forward as if I'd pull away if he didn't move fast enough. His big hands cradled my face and he brought his mouth to mine. I just stood there for a moment, my body ridden with shock, not quite sure what to do.

So I did the only thing I could really think to do. I leaned forward on my tippy toes and returned the kiss with just as much passion. My fingers found their way through his tousled pink strands, bringing his face closer. He angled his head downward, deepening the kiss so deliciously.

I melted into him, his touch. I could feel all that there was to him as he poured his entire being into the way our lips touched. I was losing myself in all that he was.

I couldn't think of anything else, my mind thrumming with the way he devoured me, almost desperately. All my worries of where we would go from here soothed away in his touch as his hand tightened around my waist.

"What are you going to do about it?" I gasped in between motions.

"I'm going to make you mine." He wrapped one arm around my waist again and used the other to support us as he kneeled to the ground. Natsu tentatively began to do these wonderful things with his tongue… His hands flying to find the zipper on my dress and find it, he did. He ripped the small silver tab down my back and suddenly, the red velvet fabric was gone.

She was finally able to kiss him how I wanted to. A soft moan left my mouth as he kissed his way down my neck, nipping and licking. His hands followed the same slow pace until my body was left bare in only my lace bra. He pressed kiss after kiss into over my breasts and with a flick of his wrist they were released from their restriction.

His hands felt hot, burning against my skin. It felt like sparks would fly if they got any hotter and it felt amazing. They only intensified the heat coiling in my stomach. The air still had that warm, dewy feeling licking over my skin.

Suddenly, he stopped.

He tipped his head down and stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His obsidian eyes were searching mine for some kind of emotion, darkening further with lust.

My heart was beating harder than ever as I watched his chest heave, taking in ragged breaths. He was heaven wrapped in a sexy as sin body. He pressed an uncharacteristically sweet kiss to my forehead. He makes a soft, pleased sound. It was so weird coming from his but it was making my heart crazy.

His hands moved from my waist. One threading through my hair as the other slipped down my back, then lingering on my breasts.

My hands moved to palm his cheeks, brushing over his cheekbones, lips, forehead. He rarely shows this side of himself, this gentle side. Purely because he hated being perceived as weak but there was so much more to him than his strength. I never saw him as just that.

"I-" The words caught in my throat. I was questioning just how ready I was to say those words to him, wondering if he would feel the same way. It was that intensity in his expression, that's what I loved in him, "Natsu, I love you, so much." I whispered.

His eyes jerked up and widened marginally. He watched me, intently looking for signs of hesitence and I prayed they didn't show because I was so sure now. I didn't want to wait anymore.

I sat up and pressed a kiss to his chin and jaw. My fingers moved around his neck to neck to play with the base of his hairline. I leaned in and kissed him, "I love you." I whispered into the kiss again, letting the words linger over his skin, letting it set his skin ablaze.

His hands moved to pull me even closer, if it was physically possible and then kisses me back. His voice was kind of raspy, whispering into the kiss "You love me?"

I just kissed him harder, letting my hands wander and move his vest out of the way. His chest stopped rising for a second and I could relate. He had me struggling to take in air the longer he stayed pressed up against me.

I pulled back and murmured a low, shaky, "Should I show you?" And when he nodded slowly, moments later and he pulled me back in, the air around us all but imploded from the intensity.

The next moments were blurred and marked with his intensity. I'd finally lost all sense of control. It was wild and untamed way when I lurched my body against his and kissed him it made the world spin round and round endlessly. We lost balance in everything and suddenly, nothing mattered. All I could focus on was the heat of Natsu's skin, the tension of his body, the ferocity of his mouth as he took control.

His eyes were no longer hesitant. I let him push me into the soft grass, watching closely. I had to hold my breath because he just looked _so_ perfect. His hair was framed his face and the late moon made his eyes catch fire like melted diamonds. My heart felt like a shaky mess as she looked down at me, warmly, with a sort of awe that made me wonder what he was thinking.

But he only smiled and reached for the clasp on his pants, looking directly into my eyes as he slowly undid it. The button slid from its restriction, revealing that gorgeous tan skin along his hips. I couldn't be any more mesmerized than I already was but it ended all too quickly.

He rammed his hips against mine, leaving me a little more than a gasping mess.

"Please-" I whined, feeling the air swoosh from my chest as he dipped down and took a nipple into his mouth, giving it a long suck. He laved over it to the tune of my moans and cries as I arched into his touch. I wasn't really sure how much more I could take. I reached for him, wanting so badly for him to speed up.

Being able to finally touch him like this was an amazing, intoxicating dream come true.

My body was throbbing for a touch I just couldn't quite get, and I couldn't take it anymore. I was so close to I've wanted for so long and never thought was possible, and it just couldn't be put off any longer.

_**I needed him.**_

Natsu pulled back and kissed me full on the mouth. His tongue thrusting between my lips, greedily. God, that felt so good. It was intense and hot and oh so delicious.

_**I needed to touch him. **_

I hummed against his mouth as I slid his pants over his hip and slipped my hand into his boxers. He was so thick and hard. I felt wetness pool between my legs at what was coming. Natsu jerked away from the kiss with a low groan, sinking back, and melted as my hand wrapped around him. I wanted nothing more than I wanted to know what he would feel like inside of me.

I looked up at him with almost dreamy eyes, pumping his cock faster. I watched as he began to crumble above me, watching the way his expression is flickering with helpless pleasure and bliss. His head tipped back, another deep growl rolling over his tongue.

I chuckled maybe a little too triumphantly, "Do you like it when I do this?" I hummed.

I take it he didn't like it too much…

His shot to hold mine above my head. "Take them off," he ground out, pressing his cock against my covered entrance, making me arch into him. His eyes clashed into mine with unbending resolve; Amber versus obsidian. His mouth hovered so temptingly near my own, a deliciously wicked smile creeping across his lips but he didn't move any closer. He simply watched me until I couldn't hold out any longer.

He released my hands and I rolled the last scrap of lace over my hips and down my thighs. I couldn't help but loved the way he watched me so intently, kicking his own pants off. Never leaving my eyes, his hands spread my legs.

I was about to ask him if he was man enough to be on top but the words died on my tongue when his hips molded to my own. His hardness felt like heaven, the way he teased my entrance. A moment later, he gently pushed himself into me, making my world shatter.

"Shit." I gasped, not able to wrap my mind around how he was able to be gentle when he was rough. His burning fingers wrapped around my waist as he hilted himself. Natsu had me questioning everything there was about sex.

Why was lust and temptation bad when it felt so good? Everything just felt odd and unstable. The the feel of him, the heat of him, the way he is stretching me and pulling me apart had me breathless, choking on desire. He let out a ragged sigh, sounding none too peaceful, "Relax… You're so tight." He hissed.

It was a little hard to relax when he had himself pushed so far into me. I took a shaky breath. It became really hard as I watched him thrust harder and faster. I was still feeling a dull sense of pleasure.

"Is that better?" I asked, my voice glazed over and heavy with lust. Natsu's fingers clench and flex on my thighs, leaving bruises for the morning but I just couldn't bring myself to care. I could feel the rumble of his hum run through his chest and down my spine before muttering a low, "Better."

He bumped a thrust into my hips again, and this time it had of shivers just beneath your skin. Then he almost pulling out of me fully and slamming himself back in. It was that rough-but-gentle firmness and it made me want to cum, so badly. She cried out, seeing stars looming in my vision. trying to keep herself together even as she drifted into a thousand different directions at once.

"A-ah," he moaned, eyes fluttering closed briefly. He leaned closer and kissed me, and against the haphazard kiss he groaned out a broken, "F-fuck. I love you so much." Before he could pull away from me, I was wrapping my arms around his neck and hauled him closer, kissing him fully on the mouth. It was messy because of our movement, but I was still enjoying the feel of his mouth over mine. He tilted his head and deepened it, tangling his fingers through my hair again. She moaned into the kiss, loving the way his hands tugged away at my strands.

His chest was heaving, breathing heavily. The warm touches of air brushed over my skin, bringing that much closer and I just couldn't stop shuddering. He'd said it. The words I'd been looking for, for so long. I knew it was coming; that wonderfully illusive release when I began staring at the night sky sightlessly. The clearing had set the trees in a perfect circle, leaving the navy blue space to loom over us. The stars hung in the sky like diamonds set around the glistening pearl that was a full moon. The air remained still and muggy, just how I liked it.

The moment was just perfect, to say the least.

Every pass of his hips dragged her down further into that heat, that passion simmering between our bodies. His hips were diving against mine faster now as we desperately raced for the dizzying sensation of release that I wanted so very badly. I knew it wouldn't be long before the spring tightened beyond comprehension. My legs curled around his waist and he only pulled me closer, pressing himself against my breasts and sighing out at the pleasure of her body.

And then I was tilting, my entire world was tilting and I was thrown back because my body was exploding and throbbing and pounding with release but he just kept at his fast pace. It lengthened my orgasm and left me shaking and quivering in his arms.

His eyes clenched shut and he drove himself up into me one more time. And Natsu was moaning loudly, because he could feel me pulsing over his cock and in seconds he was cuming too, and he thrusted faster, feeling so so so good!

He shifted, slipping out of me and falling beside me on the ground. His body shuddered as I snuggled into his chest. "Did you mean that? That you loved me?" I whispered against his hard chest.

Natsu turned to face me and placed another one of those sugar-sweet kisses on my forehead, "Yes. I love you to the sun and back." He smiled a gentle smile.

"It's to the moon and back." I chuckled, pulling closer to him.

"But the sun is hotter."

"Merry Christmas." I mumbled before dozing off.

* * *

><p>"And that's how the birds and the bees work." I slurred, cracking up at the horrified faces in front of me.<p>

"Mom! You and dad might as well have just had sex in front of us!" The fifteen year old screamed, her hands clutching the hair at the side of her head. She stood from the seat in front of the fireplace. "Aunty! Mom's doing it again!" Her pace quickened as I shot her a your-a-tattle-tale look.

She always ruined the fun, just like her aunt.

"Angelein!" The blonde screamed, storming into the room, "Get in the kitchen! You probably just ruined these kids' Christmas." Lucy growled.

"Hey!" I pointed my most menacing finger, possible at her, "It was Nala's idea!" I blamed my seven year old, "She asked what the birds and the bees were and Anna sat down on her own free will! How is this my fault!?" I stood up, somewhat swaying to the right, then the left. But it was all good. I could still see straight, _kinda_. I didn't see what the big deal was anyway.

"What have you been drinking?" She interrogated me with like 1002 questions.

I shrugged. "I've been waiting for you to finish the damn dinner! All I've had was those cute little jell-o cups!"

"Natsu!" She stormed back out of the kitchen, dragon me along with her. "Did you give your wife the jell-o shots?" _What? _A smug little smile ran its course across his lips as he shrugged his shoulders. "You know she can't hold liquor!" She threw a red oven mitt at the back of his head.

"I can handle my lick her just find!"

"You can't even speak straight! Go to Levy to get some water." She pushed me, charging at Natsu.

"I just wanted to have a little fun! Ow-o-ow! Quit hitting me!" I heard begging from around the corner. Lucy and Gray's children were running around, screaming like wild with Erza and Jellal children not far behind. Juvia was putting out the fire on Levy's cooking and Cana was sitting at the small in-home bar, having the longest, most drawn out, craziest conversation I'd heard in a long time with Mira. Yup. This was our annual Christmas Party and not much had changed since the last one.

Natsu pulled me from my thoughts, running to use me as a human shield. "I don't like this!" I yelled as he twirled me around, protect from Lucy at all angles.

"Mwah." He pecked me on the lips and I tilted my head to make it more than a little peck. The kiss deepened to a sloppy french kiss.

"I think I need to wash my eyes out." Anna mumbled, eyes widening as she took a dazed walk to the sink, a hand over her mouth.

"Alright, troublemakers! It's time to open gifts sit your butts down by the fire." Within seconds all the chaos had come to an ultimate stop, everyone was crisscross applesauce by the fire as we were told. We were all scared of Aunty Erza.

We exchanged gifts and shared stories but I had apparently "lost my privileges". Whatever the hell that meant. I was told to sit in the corner behind the Christmas tree, left to mutter to myself. It was so lonely back there...

"Mom! I have a question!" Nala called out and in seconds I had her on my lap, my eyes gleaming with excitement as I waited for her question! I had a reason to come out of 'Erza's Punishment Corner'!

"So..." She started off, her eyebrows drawn together in pure concentration, "My future husband has to call me a stripper then he sticks his pee pee in me and we love happily ever after?" She seemed so proud of herself to have to come to that conclusion.

"Precisely!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey peeps! This is the first requested one shot and I really hoped you liked it! It would have been uploaded yesterday but my dad literally hid out desktop computer! Today I got a laptop so now I can update from wherever! Isn't that awesome? Let me know what you guys thought. ****Be as brutally honest as nessicery about the lemon. Do you think I did good? Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GODD NIGHT!**


End file.
